Fly me to the moon
by Sereto
Summary: Toby was take. To where and by who? What are they doing to him? And what happend to his body? Who is the girl he meets and why dose he feel for her?And what the hell did Sora do to screw this up?
1. Star light

Starlight

The day for Toby had actually turned out to be alright. He got his arm cast off, he had a new crutch, his body was recovering, Touma took him to the amusement park and his step parents were now married. Life was going fine. The only thing that was wrong was his looking like Yuki Kitazawa.

To the best of his abilities he danced to a sad song he hummed. The neon genesis evangelion theme. He spun, it was dark and there was no one to see him and he'd soon be going home to a nice home cooked meal by Yuki. The weather had changed to being snowy and life was finally taking a good road.

He'd soon be a keyboardist for some band, he'd get to have two loving parents, and maybe spend the summer in New York with his family there on his dad's side. He now hummed at new song something else sad from final fantasy x. He was happy for once in his life. Nothing could bring him down.

He ran a little to the best he could and didn't hear some one coming up from behind him. He was too happy to care life was going to be perfect. He loved his life, he was a good person. And with Eiri and Touma directing him so he became less like the evil part of his father, Yuki and Shuichi enjoyed watching the boy grow up. And so did his older brother who was more close to Ryuichi that anything.

Sora still had his father and spent a lot of time with him now that Ryuichi had grown up a little. But Toby couldn't be around Ryuichi of his family, that was Sora's place not his. It didn't feel right. The brother grew apart slowly. Exiting each others live that they were so wound up in. To start new lives.

Sora was the first to start a new life by finding a girl he loved and dated. But she was never happy. So they broke up. That was the first sine they were growing apart. Sora would have been with his brother that night if he wasn't at Hiro's playing with Hiro's son who was twelve now and was no longer staying at his grandfathers house. The boy was a bastard and was to stay with Ayaka's family, but now live with Hiro.

Toby was still humming and dancing not hearing the foe behind him slowly moving in Toby's foot steps, as he kept humming, no the Totoro theme. Toby then heard the crunch of the snow and turned around to see a man smiling. Toby gave a look of fear, "ca-ca-can I help you" Toby asked as the man kept on smiling.

"Yes. Why yes you can" He said grabbing Toby's arm, "You'd let me have you" The man kept a firm grip on Toby and Toby gave the man a discussed look.

"No, you sick perv I should have you arrested. But if you let me go, I'll keep quite" Toby went to jerk his arm away but it was still stuck.

"Thought you'd say that" The man frowned and gave and angry look, "That's why I brought this" The ma pulled out some a bottle and cupping his mouth to stop all screams the young adult had to offer with a moist handkerchief. With an intake of air to try screaming again, pure air no longer entered his lungs. It was a greenish tasting air that swelled down his throat, making it burn as he fell back, trying to pry out of the strong hold around him. Everything around was becoming swirls to his eyes, and nothing made sense to him any longer as darkness finally came to him.

Behind him, the stranger smiled as he held his victim to his body, comforting the boy close to him with a smile. "All mine." He turned with his prize, and got in to the car typing the boy up and throwing him in the back as another man drove the car off.

Yuki that morning was cooking breakfast. Something that all the men in the house would eat if not be forced to, "Love, Sora Toby, Breakfast" Yuki yelled. Shuichi and Sora sat them selves down at the table and Yuki looked for Toby who never came.

"Toby get up its ten" Yuki yelled and Sora taped the table getting Yuki's attention.

"he's not sleeping. and he not in our room at all. I though he was out here" Sora asked looking at yuki and Shuichi who looked in fear. Yuki was the first to respond by getting up and calling on the phone.

"Good morning Eiri how are you" Touma's chipper voice tuned in, that didn't help Eiri's mood at all.

"Not well. Please tell me that Toby is at your house?" Yuki asked as Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist .

"No I sent him home last night, he must have been picked up. You don't seem to have any luck with children" Touma asked.

"Shut up Touma and get the police to my house now, I want my son back" Eiri yelled and hung up the phone breaking it in the process.

It was cold and clammy when all senses returned to his immobilized body. For the life of him, he could not tell where he was, or what was around him besides the darkness. It was to dark, causing the innocent youth to whimper slightly as he stood up on hesitantly legs, trying his best to remember what had happen to him.

That morning, he had went to the doctors, got his cast off, got a new crutch, and went to an amusement par with Touma, talked to a stranger, then…

It all became clear as Toby fell to his knees, unsure where he was going anyway. Tears were filling his eyes, causing it to be hard for him to tell where he was going. The stranger had done something to make him unconscious, something on the handkerchief that had taken the air out of his lungs quickly. Speaking of lungs, they felt like liquid, causing him to reach to touch his throat self-consciously. Everything around him felt cold and chilled, especially his body.

He didn't have to stare down to realize he was naked, his could tell such due to the lack of friction that was normally there. Once more, he stood of his feet, straggling to catch a glimpse of the door, but it was too dark He had to get on his hand and knees his body was too week to hold him up that was the purpose of the crutch to hold him up. . His hands went out in front of him, searching for compounds of the room, each step being hesitant, almost as though he were to touch a fire. His hands stopped to rest of the cold metal of, what Toby could guess, the doorknob, quickly making him grasp it as if it were the hand of god. Turning it slowly, he smiled as the door opened, bringing in the hallway light to the dark room, causing Toby to hiss in slight pain from an unknown headache.

Blue eyes stared around, expecting some monster to come out and yell at him, but he heard nothing giving him the heads up to continue on his way. It was a long hallway, where it was heading to was unsure to the boy as he stared about. A window on one side was covered with plywood, making sure Toby had no signs to whether it was day or night, or how long he had been unconscious in the dark room. Turning, he started towards the other side of the hall, brushing past two doors, yet had no courage to open and see what had been inside. Likely one was a bathroom, the other a bedroom.

Staring around once more, Toby checked the remaining of the apartment he was in. Just an ordinary living room with attached kitchen. Nothing spectacular. It was clean, that was for certain. Not as clean as his apartment was, but Toby could only guess no rats were living there besides the stranger himself. Walking towards the door, the singer once more made sure no one was around before grabbing the handle and got ready to turn it.

"And where are you going?" A voice boomed behind the boy, causing Toby to turn and face the from before. "You're not escaping that easily, Toby Yuki." The man said clearly.

Licking his lips, Toby packed up against the door, his eyes staying on the man as his heart beat quicker. "How do you know my name…?" He whispered, before mentally kicking himself.

"Everyone knows who you are. Eiri Yuki's youngest step son. I've been watching you for a long time." He stepped closer, causing Toby to fall to his knees from lack of strength to hold himself up. "I spent countless hours tracking your schedules, your likes, your dislikes. I found all about your family, your life. I wanted to show those around me that I knew what I wanted, a cute boy. A boy with a life like hell. A boy who was under a spell to be a top class whore to the men who wanted him." He smiled down at the boy.

Fear was making it's way throughout Toby's face, his heart quickening further. "W-Who are you?" He whispered to the stalker.

"I?" The man smiled. "I am your new owner, as they say. You, my pretty little pet, will only refer to me as such." He ran a hand down Toby's face, cupping his chin in his hands to lean the kissable boy towards his face to keep the avoidant eyes on him. "Others will, or may, refer to me as Sechi Morota." He smiled, almost in a sadistic way as his hands left from under Toby's jaw, and to the boy's throat in a hold that captured all the air from the boy quickly.

Feet kicking, Toby grasped the man's wrist, trying to pull free as his body was lifted from the ground, his once pale face becoming blue over time. "And I think it is now time to show you who is the master, and who is the pet." Sechi's mischievous eyes sparkled with delight as the boy, once more, lost consciousness with one word escaping the boy's lips.

"Father…"

A faint tapping upon his cheek made his heavy eye lids lift up to allow the light from the many outside lights to make their daring entrance. The tapping stopped, and the hand moved to his chest, tweaking his perk nipples with his palm, not playfully, but just to stimulate them. Toby brought his hand up quickly, grasping hold to Sechi's hand to stop it from touching him. N one could touch him that way. Swallowing, the glare on the man's face was not passed up by Toby. He tensed completely both of his hands were grabbed and slammed above his head, awkwardly. Pressure was growing quickly in Toby's upper arms, the muscle (and likely the bone) not use to being stretched in that direction were burning as they were stretched.

Crying out Toby turned his head, building up the courage to let out a scream for help. Someone had to hear him, it was the residential area of Tokyo, where everybody lived in apartment complexes. He was backhanded for the defiance, causing his head to roll slightly to the side, his face wanting to take cover in the pillow. Sechi was not pleased, obviously, with that scream. He reached into the bedside draw, pulling out handcuffs that had seen finer days. Blood stained the rims, telling Toby that they were not dull enough to not slice into his wrist.

Sechi reached forward, clipping the boys wrist in the restraints, chaining them to the bed frame so Toby didn't have ideas of running away. Standing up from the bed, the man walked towards a closet door that was on the other side of the plain bedroom, reaching in to find a whip that, too, was stained with blood.

"Do you really think you're my first pet, Toby?" Sechi asked, walking towards the boy who was starting to cry.

"Believe me, a pet that is unable to learn, has no reason to live. Where you lie now, they died. I am certain you may know of some of their names. Say, Emily?" He smiled as Toby took in what had been said.

Emily had been a voice actress from many popular shows, what seemed ten years ago. Toby would know, he would watch her show every day with Eiri or Touma because they had cable and when she suddenly had gone missing. Detectives had been puzzled; she left without a trace only to appear three years later. Well, what remained of her did. She had been decapitated. Her remains burned. It was grieving news to the world of fans.

Toby's eyes had been wide for what seemed and eternity as he stared away from Sechi's face, trying to picture himself as ending up the same way. It made his stomach churn. "Please don't hurt me. I want to live. life was finally starting to treat me right" He finally whispered, staring at the whip in Sechi's hand.

The man ignored him, placing the whip in his left hand as he slowly dug under the bed, pulling out a box that looked to only be opened once. He pulled out what seemed to the sweet and innocent Toby as a weird thong with a small ring up front, and a plug on the other. Curiosity over took him as he watched Sechi move to the end of the bed and place the elaborate article on the boy. Lifting up the boy's hips, the man slipped the plug into Toby's derrière without so much as preparation.

It was painful, to say the least, but Toby refused to cry out as he stared at the ring that had been holding the crotch together on the male thong be slid over his cock before resting at it's base. In the effort to get the article in place, Toby had hardened in pleasure; his cheek's finding a rosy tint.

With fascination, Sechi ran his hand over Toby's cock, grasping hold of it in a playful hold - as if testing to make sure it wasn't too fragile in his hands. Toby covered his face in his pillow as his body reacted to the playful ministrations. In the matter of minutes, he was hard, but he refused to show his face as he ducked further into the pillow, his voice whimper and pleading for Sechi to stop what he was doing.

A sudden rushing of wind, Toby let out a scream as the leather of the whip hit his side, causing him to fall back where he was again, no longer seeking to get loose as the action was repeated. Toby let out a scream that time as his back arched off from the bed, the handcuffs beginning to cut into his wrist. "Open you eyes, pet." Sechi muttered, and Toby did as he was asked. He met the emerald ones that stared into his soul. "How many swats have I given you so far?"

Toby couldn't find his voice as he stared at Sechi mutely. His fist clenched, no longer trying to escape their bindings. "T-Two." He finally said.

Nodding, Sechi ran his hands through Toby's hair, brushing it back from his face. "And how many times have those tears fallen from your eyes, ruining your face and making you weak?" He smiled, and Toby turned a complete pale color as he met the connection Sechi the wiped tears away. "Don't worry, I'm going to teach those tears to never fall again, it doesn't fit you to cry as you did." He lifted his arm again, readying to whip the small child.

He screamed again, the pain was becoming hard to take. After awhile it was no more than a stinging pain, a reminisce of the last strike. He had to count every strike, thirty-five. He was praised for not passing out, but deep down, Toby felt like doing so. His stomach and chest was in pain, and every time he had lost his erection, Sechi had made it rise once more. After around the twelfth time, it didn't go away no matter how much pain Toby had been in.

Releasing the handcuffs, Sechi placed them along with the bloodied whip in the box, placing it under the bed before he stared at the pink haired boy that tried to get up. When Shuichi did manage to sit his body completely up, a firm hand pressed against his back, shoving him, head first, into the floor. No cry escaped the boy's lips, no tears from his eyes as he sat up, holding his head, eyes turned to the strict man near him. "Crawl I don't want you to tire you body out. That's my job." He said, walking out of the room.

Not feeling like disrespecting the man, Toby followed the man out and into the dining/living room. He sat back onto his thighs, staring up at his restrainer as the man worked in the kitchen. Making dinner. In almost an hour, around the time Toby had fallen asleep, the man placed two silver dishes onto the floor near a pantry. "Eat." Sechi ordered, sitting at the table with his own meal to.

After dinner, while Sechi was watching television, Toby was brought to the bathroom, and - watched by Sechi - go the bathroom, before being taken into the room his whole ordeal started with for bed. His pet life began completely the next day.

Tibus: I almost have all the chapters done for this but I'm holding them hostage because I want to so ahahahahhahahahahah. But you will get one to two chaps a day. no two the first day and one every day after that. hee hee


	2. Star dust

Star dust

Eiri and Shuichi were panicking. One of the children that they were responsible for, had once again been kidnapped again. Sora was out looking for clues to his brothers wear about, as Touma came over to help Eiri and Shuichi with the search for there lost child.

"Why us" Eiri scowled falling against his couch, "were probably in the world records book as the worst parent's for keeping there children from harm god" Eiri said as he held a small music box that played Toby's favourite song, it was a pre version of the Totoro song. Toby had another box that he had with him. the one Eiri had had been given to him when he was little by Toby.

"How could we be so stupid" and Eiri thru the music box across the room to be caught be Shuichi who opened it to hear the tune be played inside.

"Don't worry well find him" Shuichi said trying to put a happy spin on what had happened. Sure they had lost on of the children before but they got that one back who say's they can't get Toby back too.

"Shuichi. When we got Soar back that was luck. Most of the children are killed after the kidnapper has had there fun with them. I survived because I killed them. And Sora survive because Toby saved him. There's a good chance we'll never see Toby again." Eiri said resting his head on the back of the couch. Then he heard sobbing as Shuichi ran over and hugged Eiri crying.

"I want to see him again. I want to see my child again, he can't die I loved him no madder what happened to you because of his father, or anything else. I loved him, he was my child" Shuichi cried and Yuki joined him in the crying as they held on to each other.

Toby cradled his legs to his chest as he eyed the hard erection between his legs. Arms and back were now bruised because when Sechi walked in to wake the young adult up, he had discovered somewhere in the night, the boy had lost his erection from the cock ring. After beating the boy up, the erection once more stood at attention.

Brushing back tears, he stared up as the door opened and Sechi walked in, flinging his coat onto the couch that had its occupant on it. Toby looked at the glare that met his confused eyes before realizing his mistake. He was a pet, an animal. Pets are not allowed on the furniture. He crawled off, falling to his knees, only to regain the possession he had been in when the man left earlier.

A yelp escaped his lips as a shoe hit him in his head, causing him to lower his face into his hands. His mother did that to a dog they once had for getting on the couch, however, it was also a shoe the dog had ate. There was a difference, he hadn't chewed any shoes.

"Stupid." Sechi growled, walking towards the refrigerator to grab himself a beer. Toby stared at the man as he grasped hold of the empty water dish that belonged to Toby and filled it with water. "There." He growled, walking towards the couch to sit and watch television. Crawling off, Toby sat next to his water bowl, staring down tiredly before he slowly begun to drink what little he wanted in hopes to sedate his hunger pangs. Crawling back towards the couch, he lazily to his side, staring up to the news channel that was on. In all his years of life, he had yet to figure out what these people saw in it.

He jerked as a hand fell into his hair, scratching behind his ear as if he were any other animal, causing the boy to blush as he tilted his head to the side to allow more. then the man ran his hand towards the front to rub against the pulsing dick that was being hidden in Toby's scrunched legs.

Toby whimpered as the teeth bit into his neck, leaving a wound for all those around to see. Pressing the boy against the ground, Sechi smiled down at the red tint that made its way upon Toby's face as he glided his hips upon the smaller boy's, erecting a moan from his lips. Shuichi reached towards a table, wanting to pull out of the grip as Sechi removed the butt plug from his derrière and exchange the emptiness with his own fingers long enough to feel the tight ring return back to it's normal size.

"What, did you not know? Stars, as they get more famous, people get sneaker. Stalkers rape them, and they can't do anything about it. You'll be a broken rat on the street when the fame is gone, just like all the other famous people are, a name in history to those that even care." He removed his fingers from the once more tight passage, placing the tip of his hard cock before it.

Toby whimpered as he tried to pull away, tears forming at the side of his eyes, threatening to fall, but a fist connecting into his cheek stopped just that. All of their movements stopped as a phone rang, causing Sechi to curse as he walked off to answer it. As he was let go, Toby stood up, staring at the man in the kitchen before sense caught up with him and he stood on his two legs, running towards the bathroom as quickly as he could. As he pushed the door shut, his fingers began to lock the door, slamming it into Sechi's face as he stepped back, touching the tub with large eyes.

A window was in the far side of the room, bringing in the light from outside, but of course it was unable to be open without a blunt object breaking the it and it'd still not be enough. It was too small to even let an infant crawl out of. Pressing his legs against the door, Toby sat back against the tub as he readied himself for whatever the man outside could beat against the door. He refused to budge.

He was unsure how long he had been there, but it was quiet when he awoke from his small nap. His legs were sore for being in one position for so long, his hands trying to get the ring off his semi-hard erection. None of his attempts worked as tears fell down his face and a knocking started once more.

"Toby, if you do not unlock this door right now, your dinner is going in the trash, and the next meal won't be until tomorrow morning. Come on, open the door." He soothed, and the boy stared down at his stomach as a growl agreed with the information about food. His throat was dry, but because the man outside the door had been able to unlock the door countless of times, he didn't want to move to get water from the sink. His eyes fell to the feet under the door that walked away as he released his strong hold against the door long enough to turn on the sink and duck his head under the faucet to gulp down water. His heart froze as the door slammed open, and his eye met the reflection of an angry Sechi.

"Please, don't hurt me…" He cried as tears flowed from his eyes.

The front door flew open, causing Toby to stare up as another man walked into the already quiet apartment. Long black hair and tied back around the nape of his neck, beautiful aqua eyes staring at him with the same sadistic grin that Sechi had on his face as he walked into the living room from the back room.

"So this is Toby Yuki, newest idol to popular music." He ran a palm over Toby's e yes, covering them blue hue away from sight. "So you had to take a whip to him?" He eyed the bruises around the boy's body. Slipping his hand down, he embraced the boy's chin, tilting the small mouth towards his lips in a small brush of the lips. As he felt Toby pull back, the new stranger wrapped his arms around the boy's head and pulled him close to slip in his tongue. The boy pulled away, staring at the ground quickly as he started crawling off, leaving the stranger on the kitchen floor, smiling smugly.

Sechi walked in after their kiss, hands curled into fist as he opened the refrigerator to grab a beer. "Mono." Was the greeting as he popped the cap, walking into the living room to sit down. Tapping his hands upon the couch cushion, he directed the dark haired man to come sit by him. "Camera is all set up. I have everything ready to go." He smiled brightly, fingers snapping to catch Toby's attention as the boy climbed into a seat to stare out a window towards the lone streets. Staring at him, Toby climbed down, his body shaking in fear as two sets of eyes stared him down, eyeing him with lust.

"Have you slept with him?" Was the response, and it only sent fear through the small boy's heart as he stared at the two men. Mono stared back at him, his aqua eyes meeting the boys before standing up to intimidate the child. "What are you staring at, filthy bitch?" He yelled, and Toby started crawling towards the end of the hallway where an animal bed had been placed. He could hear the men talking from down there, but paid no mind to either as he stared intently on the bedroom door.

How would he react in a new situation that had been given to him? Toby had already falling to what they want. He was crying less, and that was certain. In the two days he had been there, he was use to the rules by then. He was a pet, not much given. He was treated as such, minus the dry animal food and walks. Craning his head to the bathroom, he tightened his legs hesitantly as the water he had drank from lunch and dinner affected his bladder. 'Shit', he groaned, crawling towards the bathroom door.

It was opened slightly, and the boy felt that it wouldn't matter if he went in there just to go the bathroom? Who'd notice he was missing for a few seconds. A minute tops. Sliding his way through the door, he stood up on his weak legs; they still hurt from being beat behind the knees. Sechi said it was the only way to teach him not to stand up without permission. Toby never took orders anyway.

Hesitantly relieving his bladder, he stared at the door, expecting it at any second to slam open and both men glaring at him, it never happened. Flushing, he walked towards the sink, slowly washing his hands before falling back to his knees to walk out of the bathroom, and towards his animal bed. Patiently, he stared towards the living room, but heard no sounds from either of the men.

Stretching, he crawled towards the living room, staring around at how empty it was. It was to his surprise when arms wrapped around his waist, flinging him carelessly over a broad shoulder and walked towards the bedroom. Just as expected, Sechi sat in the bed.

"Don't worry, Toby, this is just to see how good you two will look together. It won't be worth it if I put this all over the Internet, and it wasn't all appealing," Sechi ran a hand down Toby's spine. The boy froze, trying to pull out of Sechi's wrapping arms.

Mono walked up to Toby, cupping his face in his hands and lowering from a kiss, a small brush on the lips. "Put Shuichi's mouth to work, and get the camera rolling." He demanded, Sechi tried to put Toby's head near his cock.

Crying out, Toby pushed past the man's hold, pulling towards the wall in fear, his body shivering. "No! I'm no ones!" He screamed.

Growling, Mono snapped his belt off his waist, walking towards the boy in the far corner as Sechi turned off the camera again. Toby's face turned white as a scream came from his lips, trying to catch anyone's attention around the building.

Touma walked into the police station looking at all the people seated waiting. Shuichi, Yuki and Sora were there. They got up and went with Touma to the front desk.

"Yes the man asked" And Yuki spoke up.

"My fifteen year old son has not been home in two days and I wanted to see the police chief to see if he knew anything else about my son's disappearance" Yuki asked and the man looked at him.

"If they find anything we'll call" And with Touma and Shuichi dragging Yuki out they went home. If nothing else hoping Toby would be there.

The annoying doorbell continued, it never wanted to quit - and Eiri knew that he would soon blow a vessel in his head if it continued anymore. "Damnit, Toby, get that door!" He yelled, before his conscious kicked him in the ass, again that night. Every few hours, he yelled for the kid, expecting the child to come sprinting into his study, and ask what was needed. Now, nothing replied to his pity demands. Not even someone to say he was being a prick, that'd be nice. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Toby, smiling as he quickly made his way around the house with his stupid crutch doing what ever Eiri asked when Sora nor Shuichi were home. It was an endless nightmare, and Eiri was losing the battle quickly.

Standing up, he walked into the living room and opened the front door, his eyes widening slowly before going back to it's bored gaze as he met his brother in laws eyes. Beyond the faint tears threatening in the man's eyes, he looked normal enough. "Eiri, please tell me Toby is home! Please!" he cried out.

Rubbing his ear, Eiri sighed before shaking his head. "No." He watched as his eyes wandered his home, expecting him to be kidding. "Believe me, he's not here. I wish he was"

"I'm sorry I rushed over here. I had a dream that Toby was home and I had to check it out" Touma said before walking away and Eiri shut the door.

Staring out the window, Eiri grabbed his jacket and started out the door. He looked straightforward as his eyes swiftly observed the busy streets. It was now his problem. If he could assume and Eiri despised assuming that whoever took Toby was a fan. Maybe he could be lucky and find the kid lost in the park again as he found him so many times.

He had all rights to wish.


	3. lunar

Lunar

"Toby!" Sechi cried from the back rooms, causing Toby to growl as he started towards them, never glancing back. A sudden taste of nausea struck him as he made it towards the door, his body giving out on him, causing him to crush onto his broken wrist. The pain was gone as a sudden burning sensation in his stomach turned, causing him to gasps, his stiffening erection causing a friction with the cool floor - it felt so good.

Sechi stepped out of the room, staring at the man with slight joy, fingers to his hips. "All ready?" He gushed, reaching down towards the boy to drag him into the room as Mono started down the hall walking into the room.

As Toby stared up, he was over came with another sense, making his rub his lower region against the single blanket on the raggedy mattress, a breathless moan escaping his lips. Sechi thru him self on top of the boy. Warm skin touched cool, and Toby emitted a gasps of surprise. Toby couldn't control himself as he shifted his body under Sechi to benefit him, and making him feel comfortable.

Toby was less then amused by the situation as his hands grasped upon Sechi's shoulders, trying to push the older man off of him, lower body wiggling - innocently - to get loose. His face paled as he felt the man harden considerately against his inner thigh, staring up to meet the bright red light of a camera hooked in the wall. "please, you need to stop! No, please, don't do this!" He fought feverishly to get loose, Sechi's cold hand spreading his legs, seeking another body to deal with the pressure in his lower abdomen. "Please!"

Sora ran up towards the stoop of the building the old lady had given him, his fist slamming against the door to catch attention to those that lived inside. He didn't care if they were asleep or busy, he needed information. After a few excuses from the inside, the door opened where another elderly women stared at him, obviously had been awakened. "What may I do for you?" She asked, irritated.

Ignoring her state, Sora asked, "Your friend suggested I come and speak to you about a few days ago. An American boy was around here, said you'd probably know where he went." He tried stressing the details, eyeing her as if he could see into her soul.

Nodding, the old women closed the door some, blocking the inside of her house from the strange man that dared bother her. "Yes, the American. Couldn't miss him. Was arguing with and older man, just outside my house."

"Are you certain?" Sora asked, eyeing her further. Damn old people, bad sight, bad hearing.

"Couldn't forget the boy, broke this old lady's heart. Luckily, he said no. Boy had some sense - if not understanding he shouldn't be talking to strangers. Walked down that road, never saw him again." She made to shut the door, only to be stopped by Sora's hand. "Look, that's all I know. American boys would be noticeable on this street, I'm sorry I can't do any more for you, maybe someone else saw him. If you're his boyfriend, you should be ashamed of yourself for letting him wander around like that alone." She slammed the door, causing Sora to withdrawal his hand, cursing in pain.

He didn't need her telling him how to live his life! Walking down the stoop, he turned the corner, still nowhere at identifying Toby's location. Nothing times nothing was still nothing, and he had thought he had gotten so far too.

Eiri turned a corner with skill, staring around as if he were a detective. His golden eyes scanned the area, looking for people that could have lived there for a while, until he turned towards an alley, staring over a man sitting patiently on the side. "Excuse me, have you seen a American boy in this area a few days ago?" He stared at the man, the homeless guy stared up, raising an eyebrow smugly.

"I've seen a lot of people, refresh my memory." Was the snide remark. The blonde shook his head, clutching his fist to his sides.

"I don't have to refresh your memory." He stepped forward, wanting to strangle the man. "Just a American boy, who was around him, and if he was okay." Eiri snarled, walking towards the man, only to see him hold up his hands in defence.

"I saw a American boy, but my memory is scratchy." He held up his hand, signalling what he was talking about.

Growling, Eiri pulled out his wallet, pulling out three hundred yen, but made no move to hand it over to the homeless man. "Tell me what you know, and I'll pay you. More money for more information - correct information." He smiled, enjoying the scowl on the man's face.

"American fag was walking down the street, humming. I was watching him, fresh meat you could say - had to have money on him. I just knew it, but if someone was following him, I don't know." Yuki took out another three hundred, teasing the man with the money. "Ah, it comes back black haired man grabbed him, put a rag on his face, and the boy passed out. Fighting was not there, and he passed out. Which way did they go," he scratched his chin, trying to remember the information. Yuki took out a thousand. Finally, some good information. "All right, well he turned down that alley," he pointed his finger towards a lonely street, "that area is druggie land, if the boy's still alive, who knows. Now, my pay." He held out his hand.

Grinning, Eiri turned away from the man, pulling his phone from his pocket to finally call the police. He had enough information, now he knew his son was in trouble. He glared at the man that stared at him, mocking him with the money before putting it back in his pocket. "I don't pay worthless help. If he was in danger, you should have helped him." He walked away, giving all the information he could to the person that answered. Finally, he was away from the alley, where the man was yelling at him that he was being unfair.

When he hung up, his phone rang, causing him to place it to his ear as a voice mail was brought to him. It was for him, but it was obviously forward to him when he heard Toby tell him that he was okay - and he was obviously lying when he let out a scream. As the message ended, he stared down at the ground, frowning. He was correct; Toby, was likely in danger.

Fighting with his conscious, he called Shuichi up to tell what he knew that far. He was thankful, but he didn't feel any better as he stared in the distance. "Dammit Toby." He yelled driving home.


	4. moon light

Moon light

(all the chapters are named after star stuff and moon things)

"You tried to same thing, only to cut through your wrist. Quit while you're ahead." He ran a hand down the forearm of Toby. Shuddering, Toby tried to pull out of the handcuffs again, his hand bending to try to pull out of it. He felt the hand, once more against his upper arm, brushing the skin like butterfly kisses, but they were far from reassuring. "Don't move." He was ordered, and the long black haired man stared at his friend, getting a box from under the bed as he spoke, monotone, to the other guy, explaining the blood that covered the strap.

Upon hearing his name, his blood washed from his body, trying to pull away as he heard air being pushed and the strap landing against his chest. Pain was the first thing that crossed Toby's head as he screamed. The whip came again with accuracy that would have a sniper jealous, the same spot that had once been red had the first bit of skin ripped.

A tickle down his side told the kid that he had started to bled, and he tried pulling his hands away again until an awful snap came to his ears, and pain from his wrist. The man above him laughed . "Mono, Toby-neko didn't cause this much racquet the first time. And look at that, he broke his wrist trying to escape." It wasn't sympathy, but a sadistic reply, the crimson from Toby's side being an essence to their insanity.

"If he'd shut up, enough to listen, then I'd think about stopping." He whispered, but the order was to no one. Toby had already buried his head into the feather pillow under him, trying his hardest not to cry. He refused to satisfy the two with that. "He's no good if he can't take orders. We asked for him to put his mouth to a test upon you, and what does he do - disobey." Toby listened to their conversation as moving from under the bed made him more than aware they had more planned for him. A hand was placed under his flaccid cock, brushing up to his tip, and Zack's body disobeyed him, taking in the pleasure at once. Moving his unbroken wrist, Toby once more tried to fit his hand out to get free.

Then Mono, chuckled fondly at the display of the man at their mercy. His fingers fled from the guys shaft, towards his chest where it dipped in the blood to rush towards the boy's perked, cold, nipples. Mono stared down, mockingly into the boy's eyes. "Confused, aren't you?" He smiled, and Toby refused to reply. "you've been missing for what, three days starting today? Does anyone even care about the son of a rapist? We're doing you a favour. Of course, one doesn't do something nice for free. There's been a demand for keyboardist Toby Yuki to have some more…provocative pictures of the star."

"Now, where did we leave off…" Mono said as the whip came down harder on the boy this time. No tears came from his eyes and no scream came from his mouth.

"Toby" Sora walked out another alley, his eyes scanning the terrain for any signs of his brother. Clutching his jacket against him as the wind picked up, the boy continued, his eyes continuing to move as he reached to grab another pedestrian and show them Toby's picture, asking if they had seen either. No clues, no replies.

Continuing his walk, he turned down Music Central of Tokyo. The music blared everywhere, much to his disliking. It was loud, reminding him of Toby, and he could hear his's voice. Damn the music. Continuing his walking, he heard many girls scream about the song being played, saying it was the best, but arguments starting about whom the best was arose after.

He didn't know why he was even trying this area, if he were to show them a picture of the small boy, they'd all know who the boy was, want to know why he was asking, then it'd be another attack by fan girls until he could retreat. He could never understand what the teens saw in any of this. Turning, he left the street, not seeing any havoc going around, which told him the boy wasn't on that street in the first place just to purchase music.

Concentrating on the sidewalk, he slowed as he saw an elderly woman brushing off her front porch, humming a soft, serene, tune to herself. A beautiful store, and of all stores, a book store - an old book store. Reminding himself of the name of the store, he walked towards her, pulling out the picture from his wallet. "Excuse me, ma'am?" He asked, bowing to give his respect to the elderly.

"Yes?" She stared up, stopping her sweeping.

"I was wondering if you had seen this boy around here, two days ago?" Sora held out his personal picture of the boy. "He has a crutch and he hums and dances some times" He tried explaining. "He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, purple shirt that seemed a little…to big for him," Sora thought back to that day, it was his shirt - of course it was too big for the little boy, "and a blue jean jacket."

The woman nodded, handing the picture back. "Yes, I saw this child he was walking home and talking to a man in front of my shop. They were arguing and the man eventual go the boy to go with him. He had Short black hair and green eyes"

No names clicked in Sora's head as he thought about what the woman had said. "What street did he go down?" He finally asked, his heart healing from where it had long since sleep. Hope.

"In the Kiyosumi District, just somewhere there, it was too dark for me to see." The woman excused her self inside as Sora shook his head. Toby was talking to a stranger? Why didn't he seem surprised? When he grabbed his brother, he was going to knock sense into the child's thick skull - after he reclaimed the child.

Yuki and Shuichi returned home after Sora showing that they had little evidence to show.

"Well at least we narrowed our search to Kiyosumi District" Shuichi piped in and the two other hen sighed. it was still a dig area but not as big at Tokyo that they had to search to find the child. Though in Yuki's heart he feared the boy to be in pain or dead.

Toby yelped as he did some first aid , if limited, he had no clue on what he were doing. He ripped some cloth, and soon his wrist was bound to hold the brake together. Hiro had taught him, when he insistent on taking a first aid class. Every time Toby learn how to deal with a broke bone or something else, Toby stood up on his shaky legs, walking towards the door.

Toby went to the bathroom, then turned the shower on. It was cleaning his body of all the evil things that they were doing to his body. Toby cleaned his hair and Body before getting out and drying off before leaving the room on his hand and knees.

Taking a few sips from his water, Toby crawled towards the living room, staring around to understand his location better, hand attached to his chest so it didn't become his will to put his weight against it in movement. Sechi chuckled at his predicament, running his hands through Toby's hair as he reached into his pocket, pulling out Toby's cell phone. "People are starting to fear your death, Toby." He remarked. "Call your family up and tell them you're okay, no more, no less." He ruffled Toby's hair, putting the tangled knots everywhere before he reached towards the coffee table to brush the knots out.

Fiddling with the cell phone, Toby placed it to his ear, staring at the two as it started ringing, praying that some one would actually be home. Upon receiving the message that they weren't there, smiling brightly he masked his worried voice as he spoke in a haunted, cheerful voice that all was okay, he would be staying with a friend out of the city for the weekend.

Toby didn't want to eat the discussing food they left for him. He was breaking so many of his food laws. Finally, his stomach won the battle as he crawled towards the meal, staring at the sandwich curiously before lowering his head to eat it


	5. crater

**crater**

Pressing his lips against the smaller boy's rose petal like lips, Sechi forced his tongue in the nether reign of the velvet texture. An addicting taste of strawberry, one that could intoxicate anyone into submission to his or her own desires. For god sakes, he was horny! His lower body spread Toby's legs open, lying himself between the spread limbs, feeling Toby's hardening shaft against his own, causing a moan to erect from his lips. For all he had done in his life, this was punishment for the very such - he was no better than their holders. His every thought fell towards the relief of pleasure that excited him through and through, he pressed his body down again.

Baby smooth hands against Sechi's shoulders tried harder to push him away, but he was no more aware of them then his calm state of mind. He was going crazy, ever taste he had of the boy was intoxicating. Breaking the kiss, he breathed deeply, kissing the boys flabby, baby-like, cheeks playfully before stopping at his neck. Toby fought no more, finding it impossible to get past Sechi's passionate touches. Nipping the skin with his teeth, Sechi broke the skin slightly, before pulling back and sucked upon the wound enough to leave a mark. His insides screamed at the irresponsibleness he was showing.

"Sora…" Toby whimpered, trying to clutched the end of the bed and pull his way out from under Sechi's body, only to excite another moan from both parties as a shake of passion went up them. Both were falling to need as Sechi lowered his mouth to the rose bud nipples, taking one into his mouth with a playful lick, if only experimenting what would happen. A gasp escaped from Toby's mouth, his hands reaching down, and into, Sechi's hair, unsure whether to seek more of the majestic sexual arousing or push him away.

As his lips played with the buds on the boy's chest, his hands were busying themselves elsewhere, mostly between the boy's legs. Removing the plug from the keyboardist's bottom, Sechi replaced it with his own stiff dick. The sudden pain was gone, but he didn't move, upon seeing the child break out into tears, fighting to pull away from Sechi's hold. Reaching up, he ran a hand through the silky red, brown, and blond strands from the boy's face long enough to see his eyes close again in discomfort. He had expected tears, soft pleas, but none came. With the disappearing smile, tears were disappearing. If that was Sechi and Mono wanted means of doing any of this, they had won. Sweet innocence was gone, again in Toby's life as all of his memories came back to him.. The ache had weakened, wasn't as demanding, and grief struck him as quickly as the sexual arouse.

The warmth in his abdomen returned, causing Sechi to whimper, but he refused to move as he leaned his head towards Toby's ear. "I'm sorry kid" Sechi finally whispered, pulling out of the boy. In thought that the pain was over, Toby relaxed as the appendage left his body, yet it returned in slow, agonizing thrusts.

Toby's head fell back as he cried into the pillow, his body betraying him into submission as a cry escaped his lips, one of mercy towards the sexual desire - one that needed attention from Sechi for his own pleasure. The man agreed, aiming his thrust with more vigour into the boy.

Toby grasped onto the older man's shoulders, squeezing his anal muscles to quickly rid Sechi of the problem that was leading on the whole rape. Placing his hands upon Toby's sides, Sechi lifted the boy onto his knees, changing the direction of his thrust, into the boy's prostate. Eyes wide, Toby moaned, his eyes closing as he bit into his lip. Never once did he open his eyes to stare at Sechi, who was thrusting into him with a pace to cause them both to cum, to get it all over with.

Throwing his head back, Toby closed his eyes tighter as he hesitantly brought his hand towards his own shaft. It worried him, the camera's red glare staring into his soul, watching his every move as he obediently started helping Sechi with his desire. There was no love in this. No love at all.

Avoiding the urge to lean down and bite the open neck, Sechi bit his lip as he projected his hips once more in the angle that caused Toby to wither under him, receiving another moan from the boy. He swore, if he was going to hurt this kid, it was at least going to be as painful and as pleasurable as possible. He could feel the boy begin to shake, inner muscles clamping around his own hard on. He needed release, but both were being denied. The burning sensation that had started the entire problem was laughing at him, controlling him to be rougher, to earn groans from the child as Toby's head through back. How could one so innocent look so whorishly perfect at that moment was a wonder to Sechi.

It was his goal, to make sure Toby came before he could, that way he'd get more fun out of it. Projecting his hips once more into the boy's nerve, he felt the child clamp upon him and still, and with a scream for Sora, as it may he came. Sperm that had been held off came quickly upon the blanket bellow them, Sechi watched Toby's own hand milk himself for all it was worth before falling upon the bed. A sight that made Sechi come too, filling the boy with his own essence. Perfection, the burning no longer bothered him, but no energy could come to pull out of Toby. Brushing sweat-bathed hair from Toby's eyes, he watched them squeeze shut; seeking towards the warmth the hand gave. A faint whisper escaped the pop star's mouth, "Sora…"

Sechi had no feelings for the boy that could cause more pain than needed. He shook his head, brushing more of the hair from Toby's head as he stared down. Why all of the sudden had he felt sympathetic, what was with that day. What was with Toby was beginning to worry about him? So many questions, so much trouble.

Sechi got up and left the boy laying on the bed. He had been violated enough for the night. Some other day they would continue till they clothed the boy and left him some where in Tokyo to be found. Or they'd kill him and sell his body parts to some one. Or sell him off as a sex slave for some one else to violate.


	6. shooting star

bright star

It was almost like his freshman year of high school, a month went by so slowly and it only pained him more each day. Sechi and Mono had called war upon him, for taking what they had earned from Toby. The boy was laughing, and playing games imaginary ones if needed, and no amount of rape or abuse could stop that. Yet, Toby was losing the battle. It made him wonder if the smiles were false, the giggles just to make himself feel better.

If Sechi had a job, he didn't have one anymore. The man remained home all hours of the day; working at his computer with the shots he had taken of both Sechi and Toby in sexual most commonly a form of rape moments. Mono brought in a steady income, Toby supposed. He hadn't seen much of the dark haired man, when he did come over; it was to continue there at home work.

Nobody stared up as the door opened, Mono walking in with a bag in his arms. His expression was a smirk as he tossed it upon the counter, causing it to skid across the surface and fall upon the ground before leaving the room to go the bathroom. Toby gasps, he looked at the familiar pink rabbit that fell out, its nose hitting the ground with a soft thunk.

Crawling towards it, Toby brought the stuff animal into his arms, cradling it like a baby. "Kumagorou." He whispered. "Ryuichi," He whined, "They stole this from Sakuma-san, and they're going to kidnap him soon!" He stared at the bathroom door as it opened up, Mono walking out of it and towards the living room, never staring at the 'pet' before taking a seat and turning on the television. Toby stared down at the toy, a faint depression marking his eyes. Toby took it in as he started towards the couch, glaring at Mono.

"What are you looking at?" Mono snapped, glaring at the boy as Toby held tightly onto the pink animal. "Don't worry, the owners not dead." He smiled towards the television screen as a missing person report came on for Toby. It was the pink animal that Toby clutched for dear life that caught his attention again, causing his patience to drop. "Go and put that thing back on the counter." He ordered.

Toby didn't budge as he sat on the heels of his feet, staring at the man with great defiance. The boy grasped hold of Kumagorou and took off down the hall, as fast as his sore legs would move.

Mono did not follow, but his gaze did not leave the boy as the bathroom door slammed shut, the lock latching just in time for Sechi to step on out of the boys' room. A scowl captured his face as he slammed his fist again, muttering, "not again." His eyes never meet the man walking towards him with a screwdriver, planning on removing the door.

"I'm sick of this!" Mono yelled, dragging Toby by his hair, and the boy screamed, yet refused to release the pink bunny from his grasp. As Toby prepared to run , he was grabbed by Sechi, and pinned against the ground to be kicked brutally.

Toby's hands grasped the bunny to his bare chest as a kick was aimed towards his stomach, knocking wind out of him. On instinct, he moved his hand down to protect that region, trying to move away, only to have a boot slam into his ribs. Falling over, Toby's eyes grew wide as he started coughing, wanting to cry by not tears would fall - the beating would only be worse. The child grew red as the boot pressed against his back, applying weight towards it.

"When I give you an order, you'd best do what I say." Mono released his weight, starting out the door, his foot falling upon Toby's ankle and snapped it. A scream, one that was loud enough to shatter anything, broke through the house as Toby started whimper, alligator tears was all he got. He was left in the bedroom, upon the messed up floor that was covered in dried blood and dust, the pink toy under him, apply cold to his burning wounds.

Sechi locked the door, following Mono through the house, yelling at him about profits. He was failing, he knew it - he still was not crying, which meant all the smiles were fake. Failure, that was what he was, a failure.

Toby was left with Mono one day. Toby just wanted to sleep in the back room but Mono had different plans for the defiant teen. Mono did the same thing that Sechi, Except for he wasn't as nice. During the entire rape Toby just kept wonder. Did anyone love him or care for him. And if they did why was he still here. He passed out before any of his own questions could be answered.

Yuki awoke in the middle of the night. He looked over to see Shuichi there sleeping sound. Yuki walked out of his room and down the hall of his new apartment. He had given both boys there own bedrooms and used Toby's as a study. It has a skyline view, and Sora's room was too small to share, and anyway Toby loved Yuki so they had an easy time sharing the room.

Yuki walked in and looked at all the dust that his desk was collecting. He hadn't been in here in so long, he couldn't stand being in there and not see the young boy laying on his bed reading or playing videogames. His stereo playing songs silently.

That was what Yuki was missing. His youngest son. The son he killed the father of. But he loved the child no matter what. Yuki eventually left searching for the lost boy. No one he talked to knew anything about Toby. Yuki ended up giving up out of defeat and left the rest to the police of Japan.

Toby was once again being raped but this time he actually knew what to do that would make both men happy. When Sechi pulled out of him and the light was still on, that meant to give Sechi a blow job. Or when Sechi made him face the wall, he was meant to hold on to the window sill and hold tight because he was going to be raped in his knees. Or when Sechi made him get on all four, that meant they were doing it doggie style. There were all these clues that Toby had picked up on and obeyed. Till one time he got pissed and bite Sechi's member and drew blood.

Toby was slammed against the wall, his back aligned straight, bruising easily as he collapsed against the floor. Mono glared down at him, eyes filled with hatred that scared Toby to the core, near the door. The black haired, aqua eyed, man was not happy to say the least.

Turning around, the man walked into the back room, receiving a questioning glance from Sechi before returning with a set of clothes and tossed them at the boy. "Get dressed." He ordered.

Stepping up, Mono stared intently at the black haired man as Toby started getting dressed. "What the hell are you doing? I put my job on the line to grab him! You can't just get rid of him already, he can be trained!" He snarled, his fist flying in the air in his fury, "It was only a little bite"

"If you can't train them in a month, they are retards - simply get rid of them while you still have time and get a new one." He smirked, sending chills through Toby's body as he pulled the a sweat suite on. Reaching over, Mono grasped his upper arm, and pulled the limping boy and down stairs.

Tilting his head, he stared over the less than standard flooring, the trash that littered the place and the stench of unmistakable blood and garbage. No wonder no one could hear his calls, no one lived with them in the abandoned apartment complex that needed to be torn down. Well, the place wasn't completely abandoned, druggies were on the first floor, and Toby tensed as they stared at him before he was pulled out the door.


	7. it goes on forever

It goes on forever

Toby cried out as he was pressed against the seat of Mono's car, staring up with wide eyes as Mono put on sunglasses before getting in as well, and with that they started down the car. He repeated asked - in demands - to know where they were going, but the man just screamed at him to shut up as they started into the woods.

The car turned again, off the road and onto the bumpy dirt through the woods before pulling to a stop further within. Toby didn't know what directions they had taken to get wherever they were; he could only remember the address of the place he had stayed in for a month. Mono ordered him out of the car, and the boy did as asked, staring at the tree before him in curiosity as the sun blared down from above. Was it noon all ready?

Mono was still in the car, digging through the glove department as Toby stared at the car, wondering, if he could run, and if he could which way would he go. Before he could choose an answer, Mono stepped out of the car, a gun in his hand, a ruthless smile on his face. "We tried to be nice to you, you know that, don't you?" He stepped closer, and Toby stepped further against the tree, dropping Kumagorou upon the ground.

"Yet, all you do is find ways to piss me off, trust me - you probably hear this all the time, but you're horrible in bed. Nobody needs that. You don't give good head, and your face disgust me. I don't see what people see in you, but they make demands. There are no good pictures of the little writers son, no pictures to deal with the fan's likes. They want images of you without clothes, it's disgusting, all of you are disgusting. Faux pictures are everywhere on the net, but none are as authentic as what Sechi and I have, because we own you, we make you grovel like you should. You people think you can walk on everybody, just because you have a little talent. I don't see the talent, but people claim you have it! We make good money with the celebrities, have the best sex we can get - and they never turn us in. They either die, or break down. Those we did let go, we took their voice so they couldn't speak, and they take their lives away. What good are they when they don't have the talent that makes the money." He stepped forward, lifting the gun.

"It's not about the money, we do it because it's fun!" Toby cried, "We try to make a living like everyone else. I didn't chose this life. I was growing up on the streets before I found my brother. Then I helped him and I started my life"

"Lies you spoiled brat!" He yelled, shooting Toby. The time for having Michel and his father as friends as a friend paid off, and Toby was able to move away quickly from where he was doomed to be shot, only having his arm hit.

Falling to his knees, he stared up as his fingers clutched the wound, and Mono flung the gun against the ground, irritated. "That was my only bullet!" He screamed, slamming into his car and driving away, leaving Toby upon the ground, clutching his arm as he reached for Kumagorou. Hiro never taught him what to do with a bullet wound…He winced as he tried moving his arm. That wasn't good, he watched as fresh blood continued down his arm, quickly.

What seemed like a short walk was taking hours, feet staggering behind him, Toby stared up at the setting sun, guessing that noon had turned into nightfall. It was getting cold, and Toby had taken off his shirt to dress his bleeding arms to get it to stop bleeding, when that had not worked, he had placed Kumagorou onto the wound and tied the heavy bunny against it. He'd apologize to Ryuichi later for the bloodstains and such, right now - he just wanted to live. Lonesome had taken its toll already, and the extroverted boy had begun talking to the pink toy and at times, imagined the answer on which he replied. He was starting to see why Ryuichi kept the rabbit in the first place.

He stopped abruptly as he saw the path he had followed for hours begin to lower, and upon staring down - he grew dizzy and decided to find another route off the path. He was thirsty and hungry, tired as well - but if he went to sleep, he'd only freeze faster. He remembered that from school.

Staring around, he swallowed some saliva that had made it in his mouth, taking a deep breath to lick his dry lips before continuing down the trail. Was it him or had it only gotten colder? A chill drove down his spine making his shudder before stopping to grasp a tree as the ground under him began moving. Was it an earthquake? Sure, he had been through many of them, but this was different. It was the ground shaking, it was moving out from under him, taking his breath away as the trees began to multiply before him, and his grasps was no longer there, causing him to fall to the ground and try to catch his breath. A drop of blood landed next to his hand, making him stare in wonder.

He was tired, very tired. His head was pounding, and his knees were beginning to give out. Would a small nap hurt? Shaking his head he laid his head in some bushes, smelling the pollen in them. Very pretty, beautiful sky, wonderful birdcalls, and footsteps. Toby tried to flutter his eyes as he realized footsteps were likely from humans, but couldn't find the strength to as he let sleep take over him, his dreams full of his family and life before all the fame.

"Hay! I found someone!"

"Quickly! Let's get him to the hospital, his pulse is weak!"

The beautiful sounds of people, how he loved to hear those voices. Some one had found him. But he wanted to stay there, he wanted to die. There was no point in going on. He had been used and he wanted to see his real father very badly. Why hadn't the people just left him there. He was useless a burden something else. But park ranger had found him none the less. Maybe he could die on the way there.

Everyone was in the hospital granted it was one in the morning. Yuki, Shuichi, and Sora were there cuddled up on a chair sitting and sleeping. Well Shuichi and Sora were sitting on Yuki's lap sleeping.

Touma and Mika were leaning on each other with Sakura wrapped up in a blanket sleeping.

Ryuichi was sitting with Tatsuha as each drank coffee with K as Michel slept, near Saki. They were sharing a blanket that the nurses had given them. Noriko was sleeping with her head back and her husband absent.

Hiro had Ayaka on his lap sleeping soundly. and Suguru battled to stay awake also with Brast Hiro and Ayaka's son. They were chatting about god knows what and ended up playing rock paper scissors to pass time till they fell asleep.

Toby was in the surgery room having work done on his arm and some things put on his knees. Eiri sat awake with Touma who watched the door for any sine of Toby. They had not been informed about anything and finally a nurse came out from some where and stood before the group of sleeping and awake people.

Eiri, Touma, Ryuichi, K, and Tatsuha all got up and walked over to the nurse not disturbing there loved ones.

The woman stared at there eyes before nodding her head. "He was shoot in the arm, having the bullet removed right now." She explained, and they all nodded there heads.

Eiri stared up as he watched Toby being rolled into a recovery room; his eyes never left the boy as he slept. A look of sheer fear was on his face - they had been told Toby awoke once in the ambulance, and had a panic attack and tried to hurt him self, but then once more falling asleep.

Staring at the door, he nodded his head as the nurse instructed Eiri to be careful with the boy before he walked into the room and sucked in his breath. A month had done it's due on the boy, that was for certain. Toby had loss the look that still made him look like a child and less like Kitazawa, and he look malnourished, brown hair was mussed, making the victim look much older than he really was.

Walking over to Toby, Eiri carefully ran his fingers through the boy's fine hair, brushing the strands down properly before staring at him closely. He looked exhausted, Eiri didn't have heart to wake him up and give him a greeting of safety. Touma followed him in. The only two that were awake that were aloud in the room.

Toby had a cast on his wrist and was being held to the bed by restraints to keep him from hurting him self when he woke. He was very mentally messed up. Like Sora had become. Sora was now quieter, calmer, and a little more like Eiri. But Eiri wondered how Toby was going to turn out.

Turning around, he pulled up a chair, silently sitting in it as his gaze stared upon the sleeping boy, watching the rise and fall of his chest. They had found Toby around nine that night. Eiri pulled up a chair that he sat in. Touma walked over and Eiri pulled the older man in to his lap before they both fell asleep.

Toby awoke when Everyone was down stares eating but had been informed they all ran up stares but weren't aloud to enter the room till the doctor had finished what he was doing. Toby's hands were restrained above his head so se couldn't get then free, And he couldn't move his legs. He was thrashing about a little with all the energy he could re-breaking his wrist.

"Toby calm down" The doctor asked but the boy ignored him till his wrist made a discussing pop, "Toby stay still you just broke your wrist again" But Toby only shook his head and a nurse came in and held him down opening some of his cuts and he bled a little on the hospital clothing. He didn't cry and the doctor un did the restraints and left the room getting the cast.

When he returned Toby wouldn't let the doctor put the cast on, "Doctor let me try" The nurse asked and she was able to get Toby to stay still so she could reset his wrist and put a hard cast on. It was blue. As soon as that was over. Toby was pushed back down on the hospital bed and restrained.

The doctor exited the room shutting the door behind him. He went over to some nurses, "go get me the psychologist. And don't let anyone in that room. Keep him alone, he's deadly and dangerous to him self so just leave him be" The doctor said walking away to get some band-aids for his arm that had been cut in the struggle.

An nurse walked up to the gravy gang, "I'm sorry but he needs to be alone, he wont speak and were trying to get him to calm down. He's just a little confused or upset. We should be able to get him back to normal" And with that the nurse pushed them all out. Visitor hours were over, and Toby needed his rest.

Toby just laid on his back. The nurse he sort of trusted was there sitting in a chair making sure he didn't do anything to hurt him self, or anything stupid for that matter.

"Visiting hours were over, so we sent them all home, to take a bath, and come in tomorrow." The nurse said sick of the quite ness. Toby turned and looked at her.

"Are you hungry? I can another nurse into ordering us some pizza. You've been thru hell for a month, it's the least you deserve." Sora returned the smile, nodding his head.

"We're having quite the visitor party tomorrow, you can say. Everybody seems to want to come. I've seen a lot of you family in here, they've all been worried." The nurse said looking at Toby, but he refused to talk.

"Your a nice kid." She leaned over, kissing the boy on his cheek before staring at the door.

"you were scared, and wanted cry. It's unfair, they only did this because of money." The nurse said reading Toby's mind She reached over, rubbing Toby's head, trying to calm him down from the boy's ragged breathing. "I was always aware of people that would do things like this, but why do they have to actually go through with it?"

"Because their sadist" She answered her own question "They sought for pain to earn money - maybe there was lust in there somewhere, but the rest was to see pain."

"Please, you're only going through their goals, to see you break from laughter and tears, destroying your innocence. Show them that they have lost, weep, laugh talk. I've seen so many children end up like you its sad" She couldn't control herself as tears escaped the sides of her eyes as she faced the dull eyes that stared lost. A soft knocking interrupted them as the young nurse showed them the pizza they had asked for. Brushing her eyes, she reached for it, placing it at the end of the bed for them to eat.

The boy never met eye contact the rest of the night, his eyes becoming further distant from the nurses the minute the lady was pulled from the bedside and went home.

Repositioning the boy on his back, she stepped down another corner of the hospital.

Toby eventually figured, he had the money and looks to bribe anybody to fetch what he wanted, that being a bag of cream filled donuts, a cappuccino, and a frapachino. He had to admit, the creamed over drink did taste good

"Toby Uesugi, I presume?" She smiled, and he nodded, drinking. He held up the bag of donuts, offering one, but she denied it. "My name is Doctor Mar Kuro, I'm here to talk to you about the ordeal you've been through, so you're not haunted by it." She gave a bow, Toby just kept looking at her.

Mar stared intently at him, smiling sweetly, a small shake of her head. "it's office regulation for rape and abuse victims to have therapy. I'm not forcing anything, but I can assure you, things will be far different now then what it was before the attack. I only want to have you acknowledge what could happen if you don't have this fixed now, since it can affect your love life and your appeal on going back to normal, civil, duties." She smiled brightly, before staring over the halls. "It seems you have some guest, I'll come around later, enjoy your donuts." She bowed once more before leaving as everyone who was there the day before was now there standing in the door way.

He kept watching them, and the nurse from the day before returned with strawberry cheese cake, "See Toby I told you I could get cheese cake in here" She set it down. Toby looked from her to the cake, "Well aren't you going to serve it. I snuck it in you serve it" Toby just looked at here then tried to move his arm.

She started laughing, "sill me I forgot, you don't have to tell me twice." The nurse looked over her shoulder, "Well come in were all fine, just gonna have some cheese cake any one want some" She asked Shuichi and Sora were the only two to raise there hands, "Well looks like were splitting it three ways, wouldn't you say Toby" She looked at Toby as he looked back at her, then glared, "That was rude, maybe I should get Mar back up here" Toby fell back wards into the bed sighing the nurse looked in fear then ran out of the room, "Mar, Mar where are you, report to room 616...Mar she yelled racing down the hall"

Everyone watched her race away, "that is one weird nurse" Ryuichi finally spoke up.

Toby then tried to fight the restraints he wanted to be free, the nurse was go he had a chance to her some object into his bed so he could take his life.

"Toby" Eiri asked, and Toby looked up before Mar raced into the room, "out" she yelled forcing everyone out of the room.


	8. burn out star

Burn out star

Toby sat back against a chair he had pulled up in the safety of one of the many empty offices of the hospital. His eyes staring at the therapist across from him as she manipulated answers from him, he knew all the tricks, he had nothing to hide, yet every few comments, she'd return to the informal way he had used for other students and his lackey personal. Who was he to blame for being the way he was?

"Tell me, Toby, how did you feel for Sechi after this whole ordeal, be honest, we're not judging, and no one will ever know." She kept her sweet smile on as Toby as he wrote out an response.

He showed me the truest form of love. The one that says I love you most. It can be shared between a man and a woman, a man and a man, or a woman and a woman. I will always feel him, for he is the first one to show me love. But its like the loved your forced to have with a brother or sister you don't like.

"Don't worry, Toby," Mar pulled him out of those thoughts. "It's common for those that have been in life threatening situations to grow a bond to the rapist or another victim. Through the healing process you will get better. And in time you will speak again" She smiled, before checking her watch. "A nurse will be in shortly to escort you to your room" She politely bowed before leaving the room, Toby lost in his thoughts.

As he left the room, leaving to stare out the window, the boy could hear one whispering to the other "I don't like how this case is going to turn out", and truthfully, Toby didn't want to know. As long as he could get both Sechi and Mono jailed for life, no probation, he refused to let the case drop.

The evidence was all against them, nobody to back either up. "Ne, Toby…" He stared up, over towards the door to see a kind nurse pushing someone in a wheel chair, since with an arm wound and an ankle one, he wasn't allowed to walk even with crutches. The nurse helped the boy into the bed, staring at the him.

" me?" Eiri and Shuichi said simultaneously as Toby stared at his therapist in confusion. After three sessions, she had requested to speak with her client's parents, and nobody understood why that had to be. In her playful tone, she told him to make scarce, and Toby's face lit up slightly as he asked (still using the note book) if he had permission to go the café across the street. With permission, Toby left with his nurse friend, and his new crutch to hold him up. Eiri glared at Toby before facing the woman that insisted his attention as she cleared her throat.

"I have the feeling that Toby has not discussed with either of you what they have been through for the past month?" Each shook their head in the negative, making her sigh as she leaned back against the wall of Toby's room, where Toby spent most of his time when no one else was around. . In the time she knew Toby, she was aware he always wanted to be right, and normally was - but each in a sense, he was only correct if it he had feelings for it. This time, he was wrong. "Well first off, let me give you some information that will obviously be on the news once the reporters get word of this, since the hospitals security has become very tight."

"Toby is the victim of rape, continuous abusive rape. Recently, he doesn't want to have comfort from others, because he's all he's had for a month, himself." She received a glare and two nods. "Toby is very quite because he feels no one under stands anything he has went thru. He also had a fear that if he tells anyone that Sechi will find him. He want's to be ignored, and that's normal. He doesn't like my help"

"With that said, I have to warn you on what may happen in your future." She halted any kind of talking from either. "Your relationship may not last, fighting and continuous worrying of what's going to happen. This might is what will ruin the love you have for them, so expect changes in personality, never assume that he doesn't love you anymore. Believe me, when we're no talking about Sechi and Mono, He speaks constantly about you two, or if you still love you a lot. Toby worries that you well spend too much time trying to take care of him to still have a love life.." She stood back up, walking towards the window to stare out it, at a small café that the nurse had taken him to. Shuichi and Yuki followed after, staring out as the nurse said something to the boy to make him smile.

"So what, are we just suppose to sit back and watch him crumble?" Eiri spoke, glaring at Son, muttering seriously.

"No, that's not what I've been saying!" Mar insisted, brushing her blonde hair back. "Reassure him that it's all over, and comforting him will help, how you approach is really up to you. Most patients don't wish to see change in their lives, so don't bring it up and change how you have spoken to him before…it may worry him." She glanced at Yuki, making him roll his eyes. "Yes, Yuki Eiri, that means you. Tone it down on your insults, but don't go narrow on him and be polite that it causes you to creak as you talk - he'll probably put you into a mental institution when you get older."

It seemed like when all the gods that had ever been discussed, had decided to turn against the boy in the front row of the courtroom, wide eyed. Nothing was going well that day, Toby had screamed and complained about having to use a wheelchair, which the nurse had smiled and said she'd push it - that all seemed perfect compared to the verdict that had just been read. Maybe it didn't seem nice to most people, but it was still unfair. After all he'd had been through!

Sechi and Mono were read out of the room, both wearing twin grins as they faced the boy, winking. It was as if Death himself stood behind him, tickling the back of his' neck with his scythe and laughed. Toby grasped hold of Sora's hand, calming the boy that was about to jump them to kill - all for the name of the small weak boy. Shuichi shared the same look.

"Toby," Shuichi stared down at the boy, never turning back as Eiri wrapped his arms around Toby, holding him close, but still Toby never spoke. Face white as a ghost - his feeling had been right - he no longer felt secure. Fate was cruel. Both men that had caused him so much harm, had won. Both were found not guilty due to insanity, and would only be placed into confinement for a period of time, then therapy.

As the small group made it back to the hospital, no one would speak to anyone as Yuki prepared to go home, his eyes fell upon the small room that Toby was in as the small boy stared distantly at a wall, Eiri's fingers lacing through his hair as he spoke calmly. Shuichi shook his head, listening carefully at what he was saying - but it only seemed like repeats that had already been said to the boy.

He watched as Toby's head turned to face his parents as he closed his eyes, and let out a wail - to Eiri's surprise as he began to cry into Shuichi's neck. The two sat on the hospital bed, enclosed into each other's arms as Toby cried, and Shuichi calmed him down. Eiri leaned back against the wall as he stared them over, his eyes clouding over in what seemed hate, but he couldn't put where it was directed. Had Toby done something to him? Or perhaps he was still upset with the verdict.

"Eiri?" Touma walked down the corridor, stopping at where Eiri was standing, fixated upon the small room as sniffles escaped it, followed by Shuichi's mummers that everything would be all right. "Are you okay?"

The blonde stared up, a scowl on his face. "It's always the same, I want to be of help, but I can't. I always have my own motives. I just wanted to save Toby from following the same path that I took, but look where it had lead. I've failed him where Shuichi can succeed. Why is that…" He asked to no one in particular as his brother in law stared into the room.

"Shuichi knows what Toby needs, I suppose. He's help take care of the boy." Touma shook her head, solemnly. "Come on, let's go."

"hang on…" Eiri smiled, patting his shoulder. "I'll be out soon, I need to say something to Shuichi, go on ahead." He didn't break his smile as his brother in law shrugged and walked off before his eyes once more turned to the two in the room, clearing his throat. "Shuichi."

"What Eiri?" Eiri flashed a glance at the man, cradling the sleeping boy in his arms.

Walking towards the doorframe, Eiri leaned against it as he stared at his bound hand before back up. "You've won." Eiri gave him a confused glance. "Your the only one who can calm him down. I've been trying but every time he cries of pushes me away," He closed his head and petted the boys hair.


	9. Envaya star

Envaya star

After six months, Toby was still as scared as ever. He wasn't as bad as he was at first but life was hard on everybody. Shuichi tried many things to cheer up Toby, or just to get him moving. Toby would lay on the floor in the living room for countless hours. It was one of the weirdest things he did.

Shuichi would normally try to pull the boy off the floor. He would drag him or try to pull him putting Toby on his back which didn't work very well. Shuichi gave up along with everybody else. His therapist said that they needed to push him back into the world and force him to do the things he once did. "Bull crap" Was all that Yuki could say to this.

Toby was given his space but it was invaded regularly by Sora who forced his way back into Toby's life. Toby was home alone to day, for some unknown reason. Which he wasted watching Tv until the phone rang. Toby answered it not saying hello.

"Hello" A lady asked and Toby replied softly.

"Hello" He asked back

"Oh my god, good this is Toby?" She asked again.

"Yes it is now would you mind telling me who you are exactly?" Toby asked breaking so many of his pet rules, he forgot which were pet and home rules he obeyed all most all of them but a few.

"I am Dr. Barbara Franks, I work at a preschool for children to resolve there own problems." She said trying to convince him not to hang up on her.

"Yes go on" He said looking at the caller id then the window to make sure no one was stalking him.

"Yes well it is proven that boys are more violent and well I support that to a limit. Each morning I have the children write a story and I'd like it if you would come and listen to the children and there discussions try and guide them" She asked

"Why do you want me to talk to children" He asked her back walking into his room and sitting on the bed.

"I wanted some one who has had multiple infractions with violence and is famous, the children will listen to you. Every one else is dead or is mentally unstable" She asked a pleading sound in her voice. Toby looked out the window then sighed rocking back and forth on the bed before making his final conclusion.

"Where and what time" He asked taking out a pen and paper.

"Thankyou so much" the lady sounded like she was crying, "It's on suncrest dr, 933043" Then she hung up.

After everyone got home Toby walked out eyeing everyone, "I need to go somewhere for the next month" Toby asked and Shuichi and Sora gawked.

"Where" Yuki asked unfazed by the boy talking happy to hear his pretty voice.

"Suncrest preschool. I promised a lady there that I would come in and talk about violence to the children and how it affects people" Toby said handing the paper he wrote on earlier to Eiri.

"Suncrest" Shuichi asked, "The place where they promote violence and other things in children the self resolve place" Shuichi said giving a bad face.

"It's to teach the children and they actually turn out to be better people" Sora said happy that Toby getting out of the house.

"Fine" Eiri said and put the paper on the desk next to him.

Toby stood in a weird smelling place as all the children sat in a circle with the teacher sitting down and him self too, "Children this is Toby Uesugi, for the next month he will be visiting us and talking with you" She picked up a note book with some stories by the children.

"This is by Momoni" She said clearing her voice, "Once upon a time there was a unicorn and a horse. An old man killed the horse and the unicorn killed the man and lived happily after ever" Dr. Franks read. The girls had a discussed look on there faces.

"Liz would you like to say what you think about the story" Dr. Franks asked.

"I didn't like the story, cause I love horses and a horse died" She said being a innocent little kid.

"So you don't like the dieing" Dr Franks asked Liz

"No" The child said.

"What do you think Mark" Dr. Franks asked a boy this time.

"I liked it because the man got what was coming" The boy hit his fist into his hand.

"Al right Toby, what do you think?" She asked and Toby looked at her and sighed.

"Talking is something I rarely do anymore but I will for this purpose" He sighed trying to conger up the courage to talk, "I didn't like the story" All the girls looked at him odd, "But I also felt bad for the unicorn, he lost his best friend, but what he did was wrong. He could have talked to the man instead of killing him" Toby sighed and though for a wile, "He could have made friends with the man" Toby was now smiling, and Dr. Franks seemed to be happy.

"Now were only reading one story, but I want you to ask Toby some question and get to know him" The good Dr. said and called on a girl in the back. He name was Chizo, "Why were kidnapped" Great Toby thought

"Because they were mean men and trying to make money off of me" Toby said reliving some of his moments.

"How" Another child asked and Dr. Franks gave him the permission to go on, "The were making me do bad things with Mas...Er Sechi and selling it on the inter net. The did mean things to me and told me not to talk. That's why I wont talk" Toby was trying to put it in simple words as to not scare the children.

"What did they do?" Another child asked.

Toby pulled his shirt up, "They hit me with a wip" He said as all the children looked a little sad till one spoke up.

"Where did you come from" He asked as Toby was happy not to be talking about rape anymore.

"America"

Toby stood out side the door of the day care in the office building as some boy ran down the hall running in to him, Toby didn't get knocked over but the other boy fell a little then stood up. He was holding paper with his elbows down in front and his arms coming up to grasp the paper. He bowed.

"I'm so sorry for running into you" He said and Toby flinched back.

"I work here in child mental development. Its for young children who have bin thru some scary things" He said again, but was this person truly a guy.

"But anyway, do you talk or are you a mute. Oh your Toby Yuki, sorry didn't recognize you. So what are you doing here" The other person asked and Toby just looked at it.

"Sorry your mute so of coarse you don't speak, I did the same thing a while ago. But I eventually learned that the quieter I stayed the more attention was paid to me" Toby just kept watching the person a little more relaxed.

"But I learned it's okay things happen and people like it when you speak, cause they want to under stand you and they can't if you stay all quite" It said bowing to Toby.

"So if I talk they'll stop pestering me" Toby asked and it shook its head "yep they'll stop paying so much attention to you."

"Who are you" Toby asked eye the person it had no tits and it was the same height as him. It had short blond hair a little like a cross between his uncles and his fathers, it wore cut off shorts that unzipped at its knees and a short sleeve shirt that said 'prodigy' on it.

"Sorry how rude of me. My name is Envaya. And I'm a girl" She was still carrying the papers , and standing next to Toby.

"Your...your female?" He asked expecting her to be a he.

"I just dress like this because the older kids let me have there old clothing, your not the first to confuse me for a guy" She said looking at him. Her eyes were blue and sparkled a little like a girls eyes would.

"So were do you live?" Toby asked as they walked out of the building, she had stopped at a room to deposit her paper and they were on there way.

"Suncrest, orphanage" She said looking down as they waited out side for Eiri to come and pick Toby up, "It's behind the big building there are many kids there, were mostly used for psychological experiments" She was smiling as a nice car came up.

"That's my ride" Toby said getting up and walking to the car she also stood up and waived to him.

"Good bye Toby I'll see you tomorrow" She waived as Toby got in the car wavering back.

Eiri was the first to talk in the long car ride home, "So who was he" Eiri asked actually watching the road.

"That was actually a girl she lives at suncrest orphanage and works at suncrest childe development" Toby said speaking up. "She's very nice"

"Well she looks like a nice girl" Eiri said driving off.


End file.
